


One Quiet Night

by thinkingstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1x09, Comfort, Cute, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Threesomes, comfort offered and given, cuddle piles, nothing more than kisses, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingstar/pseuds/thinkingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a very long day of the castle-ship trying to kill them. Now, Lance is ready to spend a hopefully long night not getting killed by said castle-ship. And it'd be great not to be alone, either. Thankfully... he knows who to turn to in this situation. (L/S/K, very cute light romance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> I think threesomes solve everything.

It wasn't that Lance minded being the one that always grabbed the others. He kind of liked having responsibility and trust from the people he cared for, as rare as that was. And gathering his boyfriends from their brooding holes was a pretty good sign of how much they needed him. It'd been a rough day, what with the castle-ship trying to kill all of them, and he knew they needed some time where nothing was trying to kill them. Or trying to demoralize them. Or trying to... do anything. Yeah.

Shiro's always first, since he could help with Keith. Lance knocked and leaned just outside the door. Nonchalance was his first and best approach to everything, right after jokes (that are not as bad as Hunk says they are, so there!)

“Lance?” Shiro's door slid open and he's still in uniform, still holding his back tight and stiff, eyes never stopping as he glanced from Lance to the doorway to the hall beyond him. The light in the hall hid nothing, though it was easy to see how recently that hadn't been true by the way Shiro's fingers clenched. “What're you doing here?”

“Y'know, testing to see if the castle-ship's still trying to kill us by wandering the halls and poking all the airlocks,” Lance replied, wincing when Shiro's eyes lock onto him. “I'm gathering you before we go get Keith,” he explained as those eyes slowly returned to their normal patterns. “And then back to my room.”

“Your room?” Shiro stepped into the hall, the door sliding shut behind. “Have you cleaned the floor since the last time?”

“Uh, yeah. I clean the floor at least once a month!” Lance snorted, “As if I could get away with anything less at the academy.”

They fell into step together, not touching, not quite touching. Shiro's back was ramrod and Lance slouched as if he could convince him to imitate through sheer force of bad posture. But their steps echoed in unison and Shiro was smiling, just a little.

Keith's room was nearly on the other side of the castle-ship. Lance always took the long way there with Shiro, giving them both a moment to prepare. There was a reason the three of them were together and not either one a pair.

It was Lance who knocked again, leaning in the same pose he had before. But Shiro took up most of the doorway with his arms crossed.

Keith answered the door in silence, barely sparing a glanced for Lance before his eyes settled on Shiro. There was always a moment when the darkness of Keith's room seemed to spill into the hall. It seemed strange, but he never had the lights on when they knocked.

“Lance's idea?” Keith raised as eyebrow, eyes still on Shiro.

“Well, duh,” Lance replied before Shiro could, ignoring the way they both swiveled as if they'd forgotten he was even there. “All my ideas are the best ones ever. It's just that no one seems to see it in the moment.”

“It was his idea,” Shiro nodded. “We're going back to his room.”

“Really?” Keith's eyebrow went higher. “Has he cleaned the floor since the last time we saw it?”

“Yes!” Lance pouted, “Come on, what do you guys really think of me?”

Shiro's arm slung around his shoulder and Keith snorted at the door closed behind him.

“We think the world of you,” Shiro explained as he turned them down the hall that lead to Lance's room. 

It wasn't a long walk. Certainly no longer than any other walk in the castle-ship. Lance pressed the combination that opened his door as he bit back a 'ta-da' that threatened to loose. Because he had definitely cleaned. He had prepared for this. The floor was spotless, the bed was made, he'd even scrounged up some extra pillows that he'd piled on top of the blanket.

“Guess you did clean up,” Keith quietly acknowledged as he slipped into the room between Shiro and the door. “Didn't think you had it in you.”

“Oh come on!” Lance shrugged Shiro's hand off his shoulder to grab his hand and tug him into the room so the door would close. “Of course I cleaned up. Had nothing to do with the part where I almost died in the airlock or saw the Princess try to kill us all or anything.” The laugh that emerged was stiff, Shiro's arm coming back around his shoulder now that they were alone in the room together. “That wouldn't send anyone in a cleaning frenzy, right?”

“Right,” Shiro nodded. “So... what are we doing about pajamas?” he looked down at his own uniform. 

“Maybe something we should have thought about before getting here,” Keith pointed out.

“I've got enough for everyone to wear something,” Lance offered, dragging Shiro along with him as he began to dig in the drawers of his dresser. Despite being taller and stronger, Shiro offered no   
resistance to crossing the room.

“Here!” Lance declared triumphantly. “This will fit you, Keith. And this is for you, Lance!” he shoved the clothing into their hands. “And I'll wear what I have left.”

“Really?” Keith changed without looking, not noticing the smiling lion on his shirt until he was already wearing it. “Where did you get this stuff, anyway? We didn't exactly have time to pack.”

“You do know that there's a machine that makes clothing, right?” Lance had wrapped his robe around himself and slipped into the pair of fuzzy cat slippers that were his favorites. “And it'll make anything you ask, if you can type in Altean.”

“You can type in Altean?” It was Shiro's turn to raise an eyebrow as he turned around, wearing a pair of boxers that would never have fit Lance. “When did you figure that out?”

“I didn't.” Lance shrugged. “I just pressed buttons and guessed. I only kept the stuff that looked good!”

“That's the Lance I know,” Shiro smiled, the first real one of the night, as he crossed the room to sit on the bed. “How much clothing did you make that you didn't keep?”

“Well, some of the buttons seem to determine how many armholes... or something. So, lots?” Lance shrugged as he took a seat on his bed as well, barely an inch from Shiro. “Coming, Keith?”

With a grumble, Keith sat down on the other side of Shiro. The bed listed under their combined weight. Silence followed as well, the Altean beds never squeaking or creaking the way the ones on Earth did.

“We're all alive,” Lance was the first to speak, turning to face the other two. “That's pretty good, right? Considering all the shit that happened today?”

“Good, yeah,” Shiro nodded, looking between them and shifting so he could slide his arms around both their shoulders. “We're all here.”

It was Keith's head that drooped first, resting against Shiro's shoulder. His hand slid behind his back to grab Lance's hand off the bed and overbalancing him.

“Hey!” Lance yelped as he banged his head on Shiro's shoulders. “I was leaning on that hand!” He still gave Keith's hand a firm squeeze, though, not releasing it when he tried to remove it with a muttered... well, it might have been an apology or a curse. “Well, now I'm not.”

Shiro laughed softly, turning just enough to brush a kiss on Lance's hair, effectively shutting him up before doing the same for Keith. The silence that followed was natural, the quiet on three men breathing together, thinking together and starting to doze together. 

Moving first was Keith's job, as always, and he shifted just enough that he had to release Lance's hand. That hand moved around to Shiro's belly, pushing him more fully onto the bed. It wasn't quite wide enough to let them stretch out widthwise so he had to crawl across the bed so Shiro's legs could go where he'd been sitting. Lance scooted up as well, stretching and yawning before flopping back onto the pile of pillows.

“Nice and soft, right?” he grinned as they both joined him, pillows shifting and sliding beneath their settled and unevenly distributed weight. “I stole a couple from Pidge. And a couple from Hunk. What do they need with so many, anyway?”

“I'm the one who's going to hear the complaints tomorrow, you know,” Shiro scolded as he tapped his finger to Lance's nose. “And Pidge is never shy about complaining about what you do.”

“I'll return them in the morning!” Lance promised, “I just thought we needed some extra softness,” His smile faded, “I'm sure you've got some extra bruises, Keith,” he explained past Shiro. “I saw that gladiator going after you.”

“Not that many,” Keith grumbled as he settled down, one arm stretching across Shiro to take Lance's hand again. The other was cradled under his head, eyes half-closed. “But... thanks.”

Shiro was on his back, arms outstretched to cradle the slightly younger teens to his sides, drawing them closer when they made no moves on their own. He kept his legs beneath theirs, smiling when their knees bumped.

“Good night,” he murmured, dropping a kiss to each other their hair and then to their cheeks. “Lance, turn the lights off.”

“Are you sure?” Lance asked, voice thick with the onset of sleep. “We don't gotta.”

After a moment, the lights still on, Shiro kissed the top of his head again and nodded.

“No, we don't have to,” he murmured as he closed his eyes.

Keith was always the last to sleep. How the other two fell asleep so quickly with the light on was a mystery to him. But he would never bother to argue. It was better to push himself up on one elbow and lean over Shiro, dropping a kiss to Lance's hair once he was certain he was asleep.  
“Thanks, Keith,” Lance mumbled. “G'night.”

“Good night,” Keith grunted, ignoring his blush as he settled back into his spot and closed his eyes.

Morning always came too soon, after all.


End file.
